Que sa Justice soit faite !
by Feita
Summary: Hadès est vaincu. Le monde regorge à nouveau de lumière. Athéna a fait renaître les chevaliers d'or. Seiya a retrouvé sa sœur et rattrape le temps perdu avec elle. Idem pour Ikki et Shun. Hyôga est reparti en Sybérie et Shiryu a rejoint Shunrei aux Cinq Pics. Pourtant, une ombre menaçante pourrait ternir cette fragile paix. Qui pourrait bien en vouloir cette fois à Athéna ? PAUSE !
1. Petite précision avant de commencer

Je tiens tout d'abord à présenter deux personnages qui apparaîtront dans cette fic mais qui n'appartiennent pas à l'univers de Saint Seiya et qui ne sont pas non plus de mon imagination. Ces personnages sont tiré d'un album du groupe japonais Sound Horizon, Moira (que je vous invite fortement à découvrir ce groupe tant leur univers musical est riche. C'est un fantasy band, nous nous le qualifierions plutôt d'Opéra Rock. Bref, filez sur Youtube, ils ont fait beaucoup de live, vous pouvez pas louper ça ! XD).

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Je vais donc vous présenter Elef et Misia, deux protagonistes de _Moira._ Afin de vous raconter rapidement leur histoire, je vais vous faire un résumé de toute l'histoire (bien que le concert soit dispo sur Youtube, je pense que les moins courageux ou ceux qui ne capte rien à l'anglais vont me remercier chaleureusement MOUHAHAHA !)

Donc, l'histoire commence avec un archéologue Russe millionnaire du nom de Zvolinky. Son objectif était de retrouvé une légende grec oublié. On nous apprend que le monde est dirigé par la déesse des déesses soit Moira, que l'histoire nomme « la Mère de toute vie » qui choisit le destin des humains (au passage, cette déesse est présentée comme la mère de Thanatos, qui lui rechigne à donner la mort car il déteste ça mais s'y résigne car il ne peut rien faire d'autre). Lorsque Zvolinsky trouva la légende, nous plongeons alors dans cette histoire.

Nous arrivons alors dans les montagnes d'Arcadia où nous voyons deux enfants jumeaux jouer (ils sont entourés par 6 déesses qui nous narrent la scène dans le concert). Il y a un garçon, Elef, et une fille, Misia. Tous les deux ont les cheveux blancs mi-long avec une tresse violette pendant sur le côté droit de la tête. Les déesses nous racontent que le garçon pensait que les oiseaux pouvaient être libre de tout et que la fille espérait attraper la lune se reflétant sur l'eau. De plus, elles nous annonce que l'un des deux sacrifiera sa vie à n dieu tandis que l'autre tuera un dieu.

La nuit tombant, les deux enfants rentrent chez eux mais leurs parents sont confronté à un soldat agressif du nom de Scorpion venu chercher des réponses à ses questions (notamment le père des enfants étaient un héros mais il a déserté). Les enfants étant arrivés au mauvais moment, le soldat ordonne à ce qu'on les arrête. Le père lui demande à sa femme de mettre les enfants à l'abri alors que ce dernier livra un combat à mort avec Scorpion. Qu'il ne gagna point. La mère est morte en les protégeant, les enfants sont finalement capturés.

Ils sont emmené dans une carriole avec d'autre prisonnier en direction du marché aux esclaves. A cette endroit, Elef et Misia, qui étaient très proches, sont séparés brutalement par deux marchands qui viennent de les acheter.

Puis, nous passons un autre personnage, le prince d'Arcadia, Léontius, présenté comme un conquérant dont le futur est de devenir le roi du monde. Léontius nous raconte qu'Arcadia est en pleine guerre contre les barbares et que la capitale, Ilion construit en ce moment un mur censé être infranchissable à la gloire des dieux.

Nous retrouvons quelques temps après le marché aux esclaves, Misia en compagnie d'Hétaera (Genre de prostitués-prêtresses d'après ce que j'ai compris). Leur voyage les amène donc à Ilion. Pendant ce temps, des esclaves construisent le mur et nous y retrouvons Elef est un autre garçon de son âge, Orion. Trois des six déesses du débuts sont présentent pour nous narrer la scène. Les esclaves sont épuisés et d'autres blessés. Certains clame grâce mais ils sont ignorés. Puis, l'un d'entre eux décède d'épuisement. Elef se fige, il voit une ombre se saisir de l'âme du défunt et disparaître ensuite. On nous apprend que l'apparition de ces ombres autour d'une personne, celle-ci subira une mort subite.

Il demeure interdit devant la scène, s'étonnant d'avoir été le seul à avoir vu ça. A cette instant, Elef a peur et ne veut pas finir comme ça. Il commence donc à vouloir se défendre et se libérer. Un esclavagiste s'empara de lui et le fouetta jusqu'à en être satisfait. Elef se jura qu'un jour il tuera cette homme. Quelques jours plus tard, nous retrouvons Misia qui fuit cette esclavagiste qui a , probablement, abusé d'elle. Elef apparaîte et le poignarde dans le dos. Les deux jumeaux furent heureux de se retrouver et décidèrent de fuir cette ville. Fort heureusement, Orion les aida avec un arc et des flèches de sa fabrication.

Tout semble aller pour le mieux, Elef et Misia sont à nouveau réuni. Seulement, par caprice d'un dieu, une tempête se déchaîna et les deux jumeaux se perdirent à nouveau de vue.

Misia est retrouvé sur l'île de Lesbos, présentée comme le domaine du savoir. La petite fille est devenue aveugle à cause de la tempête et n'est donc plus autonome. Des prêtresses l'ont recueillies et pris soin d'elle. Leur chef décida de dicter une voie à suivre pour cette petite fille et la prit sous son aile pour lui inculquer son savoir et qu'elle devienne une femme admirable.

De son côté, Elef croisa la route d'un vieux poète aveugle du nom de Milos. Ce dernier resta avec le garçon par crainte pour lui et lui enseigna à son tour son savoir. Leur voyage les mena dans les montagne d'Arcadia et Elef découvrit les tombes de ses parents. Il s'effondra d'impuissance sur le sol. A ce moment, Milos le releva en lui demandant de mettre fin à l'esclavagisme et de tracer sa propre route. Ce petit garçon devint un jeune homme sous le regard bienveillant de son ami, maintenant décédé. Il lui indiqua la route à suivre pour rejoindre l'île de Lesbos afin de trouver des réponses.

Durant ce voyage, chacun de leur côté, Elef et Misia se promirent de se retrouver et qu'à cette instant, il n'y aurait plus « d'au revoir ».

Un soir, nous retrouvons la jeune femme que Misia est devenu dans le temple de Lesbos. Elle étudie les étoiles afin de trouver des signes parmi les astres. Le ciel lui répondit et un menace allait survenir. Misia est devenue une femme forte et est prête à faire face à son destin car tel est son devoir. Les troupes de Scorpion sont aux portes du temples. Des prêtresses ont pris la fuite tandis qu'une tenta d'empêcher les soldats de fouler le sol sacré de leur pieds. Misia s'approcha sans crainte des soldats sous les yeux surpris de la prêtresse. Les soldats s'empara d'elle et l'emmenèrent dans la cour.

Scorpion sacrifia Misia au nom de son dieu pour recevoir sa bénédiction. Le jeune femme tomba dans l'eau dans un voyage sans retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elef arriva au temple et découvrit Misia morte et dans l'eau. Le frère hurla de désespoir en comprenant qu'il ne reverra jamais plus sa sœur. Il lui murmura un adieu en versant des larmes de rage. Il se jura de venger sa sœur.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Elef n'avait pas quitté le temple. Il entendit une voix s'immiscer dans son esprit. C'était celle du dieu de la Mort, Thanatos, qui lui propose un marché, il lui offre l'épée des Enfers pour qu'il accomplissent sa vengeance et en retour il libère les hommes de leur destin funeste. Elef ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se saisit de l'opportunité.

Durant sa marche vers Illion, il croisa un marchand avec sa caravane d'esclaves. Le sang d'Elef ne fit qu'un tour et il tua le marchand et libéra les esclaves en les appelants à se soulever contre Illion. Puis il partit sans se retourner, sans regarder s'il était suivit. Un jeune homme du nom d'Orphée sortit de sa léthargie et rejoint Elef au pas de course.

A présent, les barbares sont aux portes d'Ilion et Léontius doit agir vite. Sa mère, la Reine, le somme de ne pas aller se battre mais Léontius n'y fit qu'à sa tête.

Durant la bataille, Elef se fait appeler Amethystos en raison de ses cheveux et e sa couleur de yeux. Nous retrouvons Orphée et Sirius, rencontré durant le voyage, en train d'établir une stratégie avec le porteur de l'épée des Enfers.

Elef ordonne l'assaut et ce dernier fonce vers le palais royal. Il croise Léontius et une bataille acharné fit rage. Léontius, s'étant fait désarmé, demande à Elef ses motivation. Ce dernier répond que ce monde lui a arraché tout ceux qu'il aimait et que rien ne soulagera sa douleur. Elef attaqua à nouveau Léontius, mais la mère de ce dernier tenta d'arrêter les combat, en vain. Tous les deux périrent par la foudre. Nous apprenons aussi que Léontius était le demi-frère d'Elef et Misia mais qu'ils avaient été séparé à cause d'une divination annonçant la chute du royaume.

Suite à sa victoire et devant l'ironie du destin, Elef arrive aux Enfers et tua Thanatos. D'un même pas décidé, il arriva jusqu'à Moira afin de l'éliminer elle aussi.

La légende s'arrête ici. Zvolinsky referme le livre, pensif. L'histoire ne dit pas si Moira est morte, ou non. La femme de Zvolinsky arrive lui annonçant qu'elle attend des jumeaux. Le couple quitte la scène, suivie de trois ombres….

Voilà pour la présentation d'Elef et Misia. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de les inclure dans cette fic. J'espère que vous les apprécierez car moi j'ai été extrêmement touchée par leur histoire. Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour le véritable premier chapitre de « _Que sa Justice soit faite_ »


	2. Ch 01 Un esprit chantant dans la nuit

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous propose aujourd'hui le tout premier chapitre de ma fic sur Saint Seiya ! Je me suis donnée du mal pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Encore une petite chose, je vous invite vivement à lire la petite note que j'ai écrite. C'est important pour connaître les personnages qui ne font pas parti de la série Saint Seiya !**

 **DISCLAMER : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya et de Moira ne m'appartiennent pas ! Les premiers sont la propriété de maître Kurumada et les seconds sont l'oeuvre de Sound Horizon (Vive Revo-sama !)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 01

Un esprit chantant dans la nuit

Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'Hadès avait été vaincu. La paix venait enfin recouvrir le monde sous la lumière bienfaisante d'Athéna. La Guerre Sainte avait causé de nombreux dégâts et des pertes douloureuses, la jeune déesse tentait par ailleurs à en soulager les victimes.

Au sanctuaire, les chevaliers survivants de l'assaut des spectres d'Hadès travaillaient à la restauration des lieux. Chacun troquait leurs armures et responsabilités contre du ciment, de la charpente et des marteaux. Sur chaque lèvre étaient racontés, commentés, rapportés et exagérés les exploits des cinq chevaliers de Bronze qui avaient bravement mené le combat et décroché une grande victoire. Mais ceci n'aurait pu être possible sans l'intervention des chevaliers d'Or qui ont su dresser un chemin vers le dieu des Enfers en se sacrifiant. Mais ceci, personne ne souhaitait en faire part. D'abord, honteux de n'avoir rien pu faire, et puis aussi car le chagrin avait marqué leurs âmes car ils avaient perdus des amis, des modèles, des héros.

Toutefois, Athéna avait été très touchée des actions des chevaliers disparus et comptait leur faire part de sa reconnaissance en les ramenant parmi eux. En tant que déesse, elle avait ce pouvoir. La présence des chevaliers d'Ors était indispensable car personne ne pourrait assurer leur suite sans connaître leur enseignement et certains d'entre eux n'avaient jamais eu le moindre apprenti. Même en temps de paix, lorsqu'Athéna n'est pas réincarnée, les chevaliers sont actifs et transmette leur savoir à leur successeur afin d'assurer une suite glorieuse.

La jeune déesse n'avait pas nommé de successeur à la fonction de Grand Pope depuis la folie de Saga. Peut-être serait-il temps de nommer quelqu'un, cependant, elle ne savait pas encore qui pourrait occuper cette place.

Saori montait les marches menant à la gigantesque statue de la déesse de la Justice qui surplombait le sanctuaire. Elle s'y arrêta à quelques mètres et la contempla, pensive. Les chevaliers de Bronze, vainqueurs d'Hadès, avaient chacun quitté le sanctuaire en vue d'un repos bien mérité. La confrontation avec le roi des Enfers et ses spectres les avaient exténués physiquement et psychiquement. Seiya, pour sa part, avait retrouvé sa grande sœur Seika grâce à Marine, le chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle, et avait exprimé son besoin de rattraper le temps perdu avec elle. La jeune femme sourit à cette pensée, ils avaient tant à se dire… Shun et Ikki avaient voulu s'éloigner également du sanctuaire. Le chevalier d'Andromède était encore bouleversé d'avoir été l'hôte d'Hadès. En constatant le manque d'appétit et de sommeil de ce dernier, son frère avait décidé de lui faire changer d'air pendant un temps. Shun avait toujours été d'une grande gentillesse et pur, cet évènement en Enfer avait certainement eu le goût d'un très mauvais cauchemar éveillé. Shiryu était parti rejoindre Shunrei aux Cinq Pics. Il était profondément affecté par la disparition de son maître qu'il estimait tant et avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un capable de comprendre sa douleur, la seule personne qu'il souhaitait avoir à ses côtés en ce moment. Enfin, Hyoga était de retour dans sa Sibérie natale. Il avait simplement annoncé en partant qu'il souhaitait faire le point avec lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif concernant ses émotions… Sans doute était-ce dû aux entraînements sévères de son maître. A présent, seul les autres chevaliers de Bronze qu'elle avait connus étant enfant étaient ici, au sanctuaire. Jabu et les autres s'affairaient activement aux réparations du sanctuaire et coordonnaient les équipes.

Saori respira doucement en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit en se retournant face au sanctuaire en ruine tout entier en contrebas. Elle écarta les bras, son sceptre toujours à la main, concentra une grande quantité de cosmos.

La puissance grandissante de son énergie alerta les autres chevaliers qui redoutaient une attaque mais chacun se ravisa en comprenant le but de cette concentration. Certains même levèrent les yeux vers le 13ème temple avec des regards emplis d'espoirs. Athéna s'apprêtait à faire un miracle !

Sous la force de son énergie, Saori fut légèrement soulevé du sol, soit à quelques centimètres. Elle ferma doucement ses yeux en entrant dans une profonde transe et adressa une prière destinée aux chevaliers d'Or restés dans l'après-vie :

 _« Ô chevalier d'Or,_

 _Votre bravoure ayant été remarquable_

 _Alors que le chagrin vos semblables accable_

 _Puissiez vous avec ardeur réinvestir vos demeures_

 _Afin que dans ces jours meilleurs,_

 _Ô chevaliers d'Or,_

 _Pour que chacun d'entre vous puisse_

 _A nouveau être un modèle de justice,_

 _Faites que votre rayonnement passé_

 _Ne cesse jamais de nous illuminer »_

La fin de la prière embrasa d'autant plus le cosmos d'Athéna qui maintenant l'enveloppa d'un immense halo lumineux. Saori joint ses deux mains sur son sceptre qui le place maintenant devant elle. Dans un mouvement soudain, elle frappa le sol du bout de son bâton d'or au même instant où ces pieds se retrouvèrent au sol et fit fléchir ses genoux. Une vague d'énergie se déploya autour d'elle en faisant légèrement flotter sa robe. Douze orbes de cosmos se dressèrent de par et d'autre autour d'elle.

\- Allez ! Vos temples vides de maîtres vous attendent ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire en se relevant et en pointant le sanctuaire de son sceptre.

Les orbes tournoyèrent autour d'Athéna et s'élevèrent jusqu'aux cieux puis retombèrent à une grande vitesse et chacune de ces boules d'énergies se séparèrent, se dirigeant individuellement vers leur maison propre.

\- Je… Je suis vivant… ?

Le chevalier du Lion venait de reprendre connaissance dans son temple et se tenait debout au milieu de celui-ci. Il regarda les paumes de ses mains comme s'il avait vécu dans un rêve. Elles tremblaient, et d'ailleurs ses jambes étaient encore engourdies… Aiolia voulu faire quelques pas afin de les sentir un peu mieux mais il s'écroula sur le sol. Sa rencontre douloureuse avec la pierre froide finit de lui assurer qu'il était belle et bien en vie. Mais, par quelle miracle ?

\- … Athéna ! S'écria-t-il comme frappé par l'éclair. Mais alors… Les autres aussi ?

Il se concentra pour sentir le cosmos de ses camarades morts. Il souhaitait savoir s'ils l'avaient suivi depuis l'au-delà… Ce qu'il sentit. Et ils étaient tout comme lui désorientés. Juste ciel ! Il devait les rejoindre, les revoir… Et surtout, remercier Athéna pour ce précieux cadeau. Alors, Seiya et les autres avaient réussi ? Aiolia sourit avec fierté. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si lui et ses camarades disparaissaient pour de bon, la relève était assurée par ces surprenants chevaliers de Bronze.

Le vent glacé de la Sibérie fouetta le visage de Hyôga qui s'approchait du village qu'il avait tant fréquenté durant ses entraînements avec son défunt maître, Camus. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que son maître le prive de sa mère. Cela faisait peut-être longtemps à présent, mais elle représentait son seul réconfort en ce monde. Sans doute ne se l'avouera peut-être-t-il jamais mais, son maître lui manquait malgré tout. Aussi sévère, strict et froid qu'il avait pu être, le Verseau avait été une sorte de père pour lui. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Au moins, Camus avait su quand arrêter son entraînement lorsque Hyôga était trop épuisé. Certains autres, comme Ikki, n'avait pas eu la chance qu'il a eu d'avoir été sous la tutelle d'un chevalier aussi respectable que son maître. En y repensant, il avait été si jeune à l'époque, et Camus l'avait confronté tout de suite au rude climat de la Sibérie. Peut-être avait-il déjà décidé de faire de lui un chevalier d'exception… Son maître avait toujours été mystérieux et peu loquace. Ou du moins, lorsqu'il parlait réellement, c'était avec pertinence et précision. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le deuxième apprenti que son maître avait voulu former et qui avait été son ami. Isaak. Il avait été bien plus brave et talentueux que lui. Bien qu'il en fut le propriétaire, Hyôga restait intiment convaincu que son ami aurait dû devenir le chevalier du Cygne. Lui, il n'avait été qu'un pleurnichard qui réclamait sa mère…

En levant la tête devant lui, il aperçut Yakoff accourir vers lui, les yeux emplis de joie.

\- Hyôga ! Tu es de retour ! Je suis tellement content !

Le petit garçon lui sauta au cou, les renversant tous les deux dans la neige et arrachant un sourire au chevalier du Cygne.

\- Je suis rentré, Yakoff.

Ce dernier finit par frissonner. Avait-il froid ? Lorsque Hyôga le redressa, il vit des larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Sniff… Les autres au village… Ils ont dit que… que tu reviendrais pas… Ils ont dit que t'étais sans doute mort… Mais… Je suis content que ce soit pas vrai, dit-il en le regardant.

\- Allez, et si on allait au chaud ? Ce sera mieux à l'isba pour se parler, non ?

Yakoff hocha vivement la tête avec un large sourire et se dirigea en courant vers la maison alors que Hyôga se releva.

A peine avait-il fait un pas en avant qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Comme s'il avait été suivi. Le chevalier du Cygne se retourna prestement mais ne vit rien à part l'étendue glacée du Grand Nord. Son cosmos lui jouait-il des tours ? La Guerre Sainte l'avait épuisé. Sans doute était-il sur les nerfs… A quelques pas de l'entrée de l'isba, il se retourna à nouveau mais ne vit rien de plus que le vent glacé qui soulevait un peu de neige poudreuse.

Non loin de là, deux hommes observaient :

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Je devais vérifier quelque chose.

\- On est loin de notre destination pourtant. Et en plus tu vas attraper froid ! Contrairement à moi, tu ne peux pas supporter un froid pareil, surtout avec des vêtements légers !

\- Peu importe, mais ce n'est pas lui que je voulais rencontrer.

\- Qui ?

\- Le déicide. Le chevalier de Bronze… Pégase.

Les deux hommes disparurent sous le mugissement du vent du nord.

\- Grande sœur ! Il y a tellement d'endroit où je veux t'emmener ici ! S'enthousiasma Seiya.

\- Calme-toi ! Tout le monde nous regarde…

\- C'est pas grave ! Tu t'y feras ! Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvée !

Le chevalier de Pégase entraîna sa sœur dans les rues de Tokyo. Enfin elle était à nouveau avec lui ! Bien que les précédents combats l'avaient épuisé, il se sentait revigoré parce qu'à nouveau, ils étaient réuni. Tant de fois il avait voulu la revoir. Il avait même failli perdre espoir mais, c'était fini à présent. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reconstruire une vie ! Mais, il n'abandonnerait pas son armure. N'ayant connu que cela, il se voyait mal exercer un métier. Non ! Lui, il était fait pour prendre des risques !

C'est avec bonne humeur que Seiya emmena Seika vers l'orphelinat où ils avaient été séparé et également, là où travaillait Miho. Elle allait avoir une sacrée surprise ! Ce qui n'y manqua pas. En voyant son ami d'enfance arriver avec une jeune femme, elle en lâcha le linge propre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains lorsque le chevalier lui appris qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. La jeune fille ne put retenir les larmes qui déferlait sur ses joues tant la joie qu'elle ressentait était intense. Seika était la grande sœur de Seiya mais aussi un peu la sienne. La jeune femme avait pris soin d'elle et de son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Miho se jeta dans les bras de Seika en la serrant de toutes ses forces, cette dernière non plus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Ils avaient tous tellement grandi… Combien de temps avaient-ils été séparés ? Beaucoup trop longtemps pour parvenir à s'en souvenir.

Seiya se frotta le nez dans un large sourire afin de contenir son émotion. Il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale !

Alertés par les sanglots de Miho, les enfants de l'orphelinat s'approchèrent des trois. Ils furent très surpris et heureux de revoir Seiya, qu'ils considéraient tous comme un grand frère. Ce fut une vague de joie qui déferla sur lui. Tous avaient sauté au cou du chevalier de Pégase. Ils avaient tous su qu'il s'était battu pour les protéger tous. C'était un héros.

Miho se redressa et constata que la journée touchait presqu'à sa fin. Elle proposa à Seika et Seiya de rester à l'orphelinat avec les enfants pour le dîner. Ils acceptèrent chaleureusement.

Après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à sa sœur, Seiya s'installa sur sa banquette-lit qui occupait le salon. Il avait cédé sa chambre à sa sœur afin qu'elle puisse avoir un petit confort malgré l'exigüité de son appartement et aussi pour qu'elle puisse avoir un peu d'intimité.

Le jeune chevalier était allongé sur le dos et regardait le plafond. Il était fatigué de sa journée. Il avait emmené absolument partout sa grande sœur. Ils avaient par ailleurs passé tous les trois le restant de la soirée à l'orphelinat avec Miho, se remémorant des souvenirs d'une enfance lointaine. Seiya sourit en se retournant sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Il avait passé une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Cette paix… Tant de fois lui et ses amis l'avaient attendue… Maintenant, ils étaient tous libre de s'occuper un peu de leurs propres vies. Mais, se reverront-ils ? Seiya se jura qu'il ferait tout pour entretenir leur amitié. Leur lien était indestructible !

Le sommeil vint enfin le cueillir.

 _« …gase… ai… mo… »_

Le jeune chevalier se retourna lourdement dans son lit.

 _« … prie… coute… »_

Seiya se frotta le nez en fronçant les sourcils, toujours profondément endormi. Son subconscient glissait lentement dans les méandres de son sommeil. Une douce chaleur semblable à du cosmos vint l'effleurer lentement. Inconsciemment, le sien réagit à ce toucher léger.

 _« Par pitié… Viens… »_

Le cosmos étranger enveloppa délicatement Seiya d'un halo fin tandis que ce dernier, se laissait guider par son esprit ensommeillé qui commençait à lui faire entrevoir des formes illusoires indéfinissables. Alors qu'il se laissait glisser, guidé par cette chaleur inoffensive, une lumière vive et aveuglante donna des formes plus nettes à son rêve profond.

Lorsque le chevalier ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une clairière verdoyante et boisée. Une eau ruisselante entre les buissons fleuris et les arbres fut l'unique son qu'il entendit. Aucun oiseau…Pas de vent… Cet endroit semblait vide mais une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse s'en dégageait. Seiya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir détendu.

 _« Approche… Pégase… »_

Encore cette voix ? Mais que voulait-elle ? D'où venait-elle ?

Le même cosmos qu'il avait senti plus tôt rayonna un peu plus comme pour le guider. Le jeune homme avança vers cette chaleur. Au début, il avait cru que c'était Athéna mais…

En s'approchant, il distingua une jeune femme assise sur un rocher. Elle était vêtue d'une simple tunique blanche, des sandales aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et blancs. Ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient doux. Une tresse violette pendait doucement sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient mauves. Ses mains jointes sur ses jambes et son expression reflétait son inquiétude. Mais qui était-elle ?

\- Je m'appelle Misia, se présenta-t-elle en devinant son interrogation. Je suis désolée d'avoir perturbé ta nuit mais l'heure est grave.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ici, c'est mon sanctuaire. Je suis venue te prévenir qu'Athéna est en danger. Vous devez la protéger !

\- Hein ?! Mais… Hadès a été vaincu ! Athéna n'a plus d'ennemi maintenant et… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Athéna aura toujours des ennemis, répondit-elle en se mettant debout. Cependant, je sais que son prochain adversaire ne reculera devant rien même si ce n'est pas un chevalier et qu'il n'est envoyé par aucun dieu.

\- Je pige rien… Tu t'expliques ?

\- Son âme est sortie des Enfers alors que vous, chevaliers d'Athéna, triomphiez d'Hadès au même instant. Sa colère est tenace et il tentera d'atteindre le sanctuaire.

En voyant l'air dubitatif du chevalier, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- J'étais une prêtresse au service des dieux. Je ne sais qu'interpréter les signes qu'ils nous envoient et guider les hommes vers leur destinée. Je vous en prie, vous devez me croire ! Vous devez protéger Athéna !

\- Donc j'ai juste à le cogner, ce sera pas difficile si ce n'est pas un chevalier.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal, juste le raisonner.

Seiya la regarda d'un air incrédule. Elle avait pas dit qu'il fallait protéger Athéna ? On lui a toujours apprit à se battre pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers !

\- Je sais que c'est étrange, reprit-elle. Mais, cet homme qui souhaite la mort de ta déesse… C'est mon frère. Son âme ne trouve pas le repos et je ne peux pas le rencontrer moi-même pour le guider.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis déjà morte. On m'a sacrifiée à un dieu.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment t'a fait pour venir me voir ?!

\- Lorsque l'épée d'Hadès t'a transpercée, une sorte de connexion s'est établie entre toi et moi. Nos cosmos sont entrés en résonnance à cet instant. Etant un sacrifice à un dieu, c'est Hadès qui cueille et conserve ces âmes. Et c'est aussi grâce à cela que tu as été sauvé une mort certaine.

Le jeune chevalier ouvrit de larges yeux. C'était donc ça ! Lui qui pensait qu'Athéna l'avait sauvé ! Mais non, c'était elle, Misia, qui l'avait tiré de là !

\- Et donc, c'est moi que t'as choisi d'aller voir ? Déduit-il encore stupéfait.

\- Tu es le seul chevalier avec le quel je peux communiquer, acquiesça-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Pour en revenir à mon frère, il n'aura aucune difficulté à rencontrer Athéna. Il a déjà tué un dieu et tenté d'en tuer un deuxième. Il est le porteur de l'épée des Enfers. Thanatos, le dieu de la mort, la lui a offert en échange des âmes des personnes qu'il tuera sur sa route. Cette épée ressemble à celle d'Hadès mais, sa lame est noire. Ne t'en fait pas, je vous guiderai, toi et tes compagnons, autant que je le pourrai.

Misia grimaça en se tenant les bras et en se pliant en deux. Seiya vit sa douleur et s'avança rapidement pour lui porter secours.

\- Mon cosmos s'affaiblit, je ne peux plus te retenir ici ! Le stoppa-t-elle en gémissant. Va, Pégase, protège Athéna et sauve mon frère !

\- N-non ! Attends ! S'écria Seiya en tendant la main vers Misia alors que le monde chimérique se désagrégea en étant transpercé de lumière de part et d'autre.

\- J'ai encore pleins de questions à te poser ! Cria Seiya, bien réveillé cette fois, en se redressa vivement sur sa banquette-lit.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était de nouveau dans son appartement. Il haletait et transpirait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pris de vertiges, il saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Athéna… est encore en danger ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement et Seika apparu, l'air terrifiée.

\- Seiya ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu hurler…

\- C'est rien, grande sœur. Juste…

Il secoua la tête et sorti du lit.

\- Il faut que je retourne au Sanctuaire !

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder !**

 **A bientôt ! ^^**


	3. Ch 02 Les germes de la tempête

Bonsoir à tous !

Je vous présente avec plaisir le second chapitre de cette fic ! Je l'ai retravaillé deux fois (ma correctrice attitrée - ma soeur - y a apporté toutes les observations nécessaires). Toutefois j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Poupoulebambou :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie de découvrir le groupe Sound Horizon (tu perdras pas ton temps, c'est vraiment épique !). Après, concernant ta remarque pour les personnages qu'on ne connaît pas, tu marques un bon point sur le fait de prendre plus de temps pour eux. Mais j'y ai pensé ! ^^ Je compte les mettre en avant au fur et à mesure au cours de l'histoire (je ne prévois pas une fic trop courte). Après, il est vrai que j'ai tendance à accélérer les évènements (mon plus gros défaut dû à une jeunesse d'écriture... J'espère qu'on me pardonnera !) Mai c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, pas vrai ? J'espère que je m'améliorerai vite afin de donner des chapitres mieux ficelés.

Sur ce, je vous dis : Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

 **Les germes de la tempête**

* * *

 _« …_

 _Même sorti des ténèbres de l'oubli,_

 _Et maintenant voyageant sous ce ciel gris…_

 _Combien de jours me sépare de ma vengeance ?_

 _Parviendrais-je jusqu'à cette hideuse déesse et ses engeances ?_

 _Ce destin cruel m'a privé de mes rêves_

 _Dans cette grande comédie funeste,_

 _Ma colère ne connaîtra aucune trêve_

 _Que ma souffrance l'atteigne comme la peste !_

 _Ô déesse, ton douloureux supplice,_

 _Il te plongera dans les abysses._

 _Pas les miens…_

 _Les tiens…_

 _Pas les miens… »_

\- Elef ?

Le jeune homme, qui était accoudé près de la fenêtre en contemplant le blizzard qui sévissait à l'extérieur, se retourna.

\- Désolé de t'avoir interrompu, s'excusa Orphée qui portait une couverture dans ses mains. J'ai demandé à la gérante de cette petite auberge si elle avait des couvertures en plus. Tiens, avec ça t'aura moins froid.

Elef saisit la couverture chaude que lui tendait son ami. D'un air satisfait, il s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur, faisant rire le chevalier de la Lyre qui vint s'assoir sur une chaise tout près de la fenêtre.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait te couvrir ! Enfin, je t'ai entendu chanter en arrivant. Tu ne devrais pas dire ces choses aussi ouvertement. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. N'oublie pas que les villageois connaissent le chevalier du Cygne qui rôde par ici.

\- C'est amusant, sourit l'homme aux yeux améthyste. Tu es également un chevalier d'Athéna. Tu devrais accomplir ton devoir et me supprimer.

\- Ne me demande pas ça ! s'offusqua Orphée. Tu es mon ami et Athéna ma déesse ! J'ai toujours mon devoir envers elle mais je te dois beaucoup. Il y a forcément un autre moyen que de l'affronter…

\- Il n'y en a pas, rétorqua Elef plus durement. On ne négocie pas avec un dieu ! Sur ce, je vais me coucher et demain, on part pour le Japon.

\- Tu cherches Seiya. Mais à ce rythme, ce serait plus facile de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part de son ami, Orphée soupira. Il avait déjà fait passer ses intérêts personnels avant sa déesse. Sa bien-aimée en était un parfait exemple.

Eurydice… Il avait échoué à la sauver des Enfers. Cela avait été causé par Pharaon du Sphinx. A la suite de sa première tentative, il avait rencontré Seiya et Shun qui avaient su raviver la flamme de son cosmos et à agir pour Athéna alors que son moral était au plus bas. Pour permettre à Pégase et à Andromède de continuer vers Giudecca, il avait mis au point un solide stratagème. Ce jour-là, Hadès voulait l'entendre jouer de sa lyre. C'est ainsi qu'il s'inspira du même procédé que pour le Cheval de Troie. Seiya et Shun s'étaient glissé dans un coffre censé être offert à Hadès. Malheureusement, Pandore le perça à jour et le spectre de la Wyvern lui arracha sa vie. A cet instant son âme avait rejoint la longue file d'attente pour son jugement et sa surprise fut totale lorsque son chemin avait à nouveau croisé celui d'Elef.

Elef… Il lui devait tout. Il avait réussi à les faire sortir tous les trois : lui, Eurydice, et lui-même… Elef… En y repensant, la bataille entre les chevaliers d'Athéna et les spectres d'Hadès atteignait son plus haut stade à ce moment-là…

Orphée sourit à ce souvenir et observa son ami dormir profondément sur le lit. Il avait fait preuve de courage et d'audace là-bas. Sans doute aurait-il fait un superbe chevalier d'Athéna si son destin ne s'était pas joué de lui…

Le chevalier de la Lyre posa son front sur ses mains jointes en laissant couler quelques larmes silencieuses. Si seulement, il pouvait faire quelque chose… Si seulement, il avait pu faire quelque chose…

Shiryu cultivait la terre en compagnie de Shunrei. Après l'avoir rejointe aux Cinq Pics, elle avait chaudement pleuré dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que le Vieux Maître ne reviendrait pas. Ce jour-là, il avait passé la nuit à la consoler. Lui-même s'était soulagé de son fardeau par la même occasion. Le chevalier du Dragon se sentait coupable du sacrifice de son maître. Il était persuadé que sa faiblesse avait causé sa perte. Il aurait vraiment souhaité que ce se soit passé différemment. Depuis lors, ni Shunrei ni Shiryu ne s'étaient quittés d'une semelle. Lorsque l'un se trouvait quelque part, l'autre n'était jamais loin. Ainsi, pour oublier la perte de son maître, le chevalier du Dragon avait décidé de travailler dans les cultures. Et il appréciait cela. S'il n'avait pas été chevalier, il aurait aimé être fermier.

\- Shiryu ! S'écria une voix familière dans son dos.

\- Seiya ? Fit l'interpellé en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et avec ton armure dans le dos ? La Guerre Sainte est terminé.

\- Ouais, mais on a un autre problème sur les bras ! On doit retourner au sanctuaire mais il faut trouver Hyôga, Ikki et Shun avant ! Je t'expliquerai en route.

En ayant vu le chevalier de Pégase arriver, Shunrei s'était rapproché de Shiryu. Instinctivement, elle avait doucement serré son bras contre elle. Seiya l'avait salué en tournant les yeux vers elle. Shunrei ne semblait pas ravie que Shiryu doive repartir pour le sanctuaire.

\- Athéna a de nouveau besoin de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle, mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse particulière car il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Mmh… A part ça, vous êtes devenus drôlement proches tous les deux, remarqua Seiya avec des yeux plein de malice.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, se défendit Shiryu alors que les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rose.

\- Mouais… Fit le chevalier de Pégase, peu convaincu en se frottant le menton.

Ils se tournèrent soudainement tous les trois vers un homme qui venait de leur gauche. Il portait une tenue de voyage ordinaire mais les deux chevaliers perçurent le cosmos de cet étranger.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et les salua.

\- Bien le bonjour messieurs et mademoiselle, bien que nous soyons en fin d'après-midi. Je cherche quelqu'un, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider.

Shunrei eut un mouvement de recul involontaire, cet homme semblait étrange. Seiya fit un pas vers l'inconnu.

\- Et bin, ça dépend. Vous cherchez qui au juste ?

\- Un chevalier d'Athéna.

\- Vous en avez deux devant vous, dit Shiryu en s'approchant également. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Oh ! J'en demande pas tant ! Je cherche le chevalier de Pégase. La rumeur dit qu'il aurait tué un dieu. Je voulais voir à quoi cet audacieux jeune homme pouvait ressembler.

\- C'est moi, répondit Seiya. T'as l'air bien informé, qui t'envoie ?

\- Un homme qui ne vous craint pas.

L'étranger joint ses paumes et les porta à la bouche. Il concentra son cosmos et souffla au creux de ses mains. Un oiseau blanc apparu lorsqu'il les écarta légèrement. Afin qu'il prenne son envol, l'homme le propulsa dans les airs et l'observa un instant s'éloigner.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? demanda Seiya en arquant un sourcil.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Enfin, je pense.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda à son tour Shiryu.

\- Mon jeune ami, je n'ai plus de nom. On me surnomme simplement « le magicien ». Et je ne devrais même pas être sur cette terre frétillante.

Devant le regard interloqué des deux chevaliers et à la jeune chinoise qui passait son regard d'une personne à l'autre en tant de trouver des réponses à ses questionnements silencieux, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Vous avez fait fureur en Enfers et grâce à vous, les gens peuvent aller et venir ! Ca faisait des siècles que je n'avais plus vu la lumière du soleil ! Bien des souffrances m'auraient été épargné si une certaine personne avait fait son travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Fit Shiryu en se mettant sur la défensive.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Seiya l'ayant senti également, l'imita. Le visage doux et aimable de l'homme se changea aussitôt en une expression haineuse.

\- C'que j'dis, les cloportes : si votre déesse s'était bougé les fesses plus tôt, personne n'aurait massacré ma femme et mon fils, et j'aurai pas sombré dans l'oubli ! Votre déesse n'a rien d'une représentante de l'amour et de la paix ! Elle est menteuse et hypocrite… Et elle vous considère comme ses esclaves !

L'homme fit apparaître un fouet par le biais de son cosmos. Seiya et Shiryu revêtirent leurs armures. Terrifiée, Shunrei se plaça devant le chevalier du Dragon. Il était hors de question qu'il se jette dans la bataille.

\- Shunrei, écarte-toi, dit Shiryu très surpris de son attitude.

\- Pas question, déclara-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré qui trahissait son angoisse. Le Vieux Maître a déjà perdu la vie… Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses toi aussi.

\- Shunrei… C'est le devoir des chevalier d'Athéna de…

\- Au diable Athéna ! Je la déteste… Vous vous blessez, vous mourrez pour elle… C'est horrible…

\- Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas… reprit « le magicien ». Je vous libèrerai de vos entraves !

Il fit claquer le fouet sur le sol en direction des chevaliers, une ligne de braises se forma à cet instant. Craignant pour sa vie, Shiryu avait attrapé Shunrei par le bras et l'avait ramené vers lui au même instant. Ils se regardèrent un court moment dans les yeux. L'inquiétude de la chinoise s'y reflétait.

\- Shunrei, retourne à la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu sois ici.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu te battes ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement alors que le chevalier du Dragon maintenait encore son bras dans sa main.

« Le magicien » s'apprêta à refaire claquer son fouet de cosmos sur eux. N'ayant pas envisagé le coup, Shiryu se replia sur lui-même, tenant fermement Shunrei contre lui, les protégeant avec le bouclier du Dragon. Seiya riposta avant que le moindre mal ne leur soit fait avec son _Pegasus Ryuseiken_. L'attaque heurta violemment l'homme qui tomba en arrière sur le sol et qui ne bougea plus.

\- Ce n'est pas un chevalier, mais il maîtrise son cosmos, constata Shiryu en se redressant, gardant sa jeune amie près de lui. C'était de la folie de nous provoquer, il n'a pas d'armure !

L'étranger tendit sa main vers le ciel, comme s'il cherchait à saisir quelque chose. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puis un autre. Encore un autre… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'arrêter. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que son hilarité se transformait progressivement en pleurs et gémissements.

\- J'ai jamais pu être chevalier… J'ai dû interrompre ma formation - Il toussa et recracha du sang - Mon fils était malade… Mais lorsque je suis rentré, on avait saccagé ma maison… Mon fils et ma femme baignaient dans leur propre sang… Et vous savez quoi ? C'était ces pourritures de chevaliers d'Athéna qui ont fait ça !

Ses larmes redoublèrent et son élocution devint difficile tant sa voix se noyait dans le chagrin et la douleur. Shunrei porta sa main à sa bouche, toujours près de Shiryu qui avait desserré son étreinte. Seiya l'écoutait avec attention. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les chevaliers d'Athéna servaient la justice et l'amour. C'est ce que Marine lui avait toujours appris. Et il y croyait dur comme fer. Est-ce que des chevaliers aussi généreux pouvaient réellement déraper et commettre des atrocités pareilles ? C'était impossible… Même lorsque le sanctuaire s'était ligué contre eux et Saori à cause de Saga, ces chevaliers ont été trompés en croyant servir le bien ! La plupart qui s'en était rendu compte avait tous regretté leurs actes !

\- J'en avais attrapé un… J'voulais qu'il paie ! J'ai échoué… J'ai même pas pu rejoindre ma famille en Enfer…

Shiryu et Seiya se jetèrent un œil. Il fallait sauver cet homme. Il était simplement désespéré ! Le chevalier du Dragon s'approcha de lui, prêt à stopper son hémorragie en frappant un point stratégique sur sa poitrine. L'homme lui repoussa sa main.

\- Je veux pas être sauvé ! Aboya-t-il. Je veux que tous les chevaliers d'Athéna crèvent ! JE VEUX QUE LES CORBEAUX SE NOURRISSENT DE VOTRE CHAIR ! QU'ILS NE SOIENT QU'UN TAS D'OS IMMONDE DONT L'HISTOIRE NE SE SOUVIENDRA PAS !

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit. Il recracha davantage de sang. Sa conscience flottait à présent aux portes de l'abîme. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour souffler quelques mots qui obligèrent Seiya et Shiryu à se pencher pour les entendre.

\- Elef… Que ta vengeance s'accomplisse… Pour nous… Je prierai pour ça… Où que je sois… Quoi que tu fasses…

Son souffle quitta son corps sous le regard des deux chevaliers, interdits. Seiya fronça les sourcils. Elef ? Qui était-il ? Apparemment, pas un allié… Lui et ses amis avaient probablement un ennemi dangereux sur les bras. Le chevalier de Pégase soupira. Pourvu que Misia lui pardonne, Athéna était sa priorité, son frère attendra !

\- Seiya, le tira Shiryu de ses pensées. Offrons une sépulture décente à cet homme. Sa vie n'a pas été facile, au moins pourra-t-il reposer en paix.

Le chevalier de Pégase acquiesça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de vomir d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Cet homme… était un innocent. Il était perdu. Lui et Shiryu n'avait pas prévu de se battre contre lui mais… son attitude avait été tellement agressive. Sans compter qu'une femme sans défense avait été menacée. Pour le coup, Seiya avait agi par réflexe. Mais avait-il été la meilleure chose à faire ?

Il commença à comprendre à quel point Shun avait pu être perturbé avec tous ces combats qu'ils avaient menés, lui qui avait toujours détesté la violence. Il s'était peu plaint, par honte probablement, mais chacun le connaissait bien pour savoir qu'à chaque fin de bataille, ça le rendait malade au sens propre et qu'il le cachait.

.

.

.

Milo avançait d'un pas rapide vers le temple d'Athéna. Quelque chose clochait… L'un de ses informateurs en place en Afrique du Nord avait sauvagement été assassiné. Pour preuve, un colis suspect lui avait été envoyé avec une jolie lettre écrite, d'une belle écriture. Elle accompagnait une macabre découverte : une tête ensanglantée. S'il ne s'agit pas d'un canular, et si la lettre était vraie, Athéna était de nouveau en danger.

A présent, le chevalier du Scorpion traversait le temple du Verseau. En sentant sa présence, Camus vint à sa rencontre. Milo le salua d'un signe de tête mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Surpris par son comportement, lui qui trouvait toujours du temps pour discuter, le chevalier du Verseau le rejoignit rapidement :

\- Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? S'enquit-il dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

\- On a un problème. Un de mes indics a été tué, on m'a apporté sa tête. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Tout en marchant, il lui tandis la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Le Verseau consulta la lettre tout en marchant avec son ami. Ses sourcils froncèrent lorsqu'il en comprit le sens.

\- Une déclaration de guerre ? Charmant.

\- Ca en a l'air. Mais elle ne dit pas qui est notre ennemi.

Le duo traversa rapidement le temple des Poissons. Par chance, Aphrodite ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'était pas de nature très discrète à cause de son puissant attrait pour les commérages. Camus et lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Trop exubérant, trop volubile… Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien tant que le problème n'était pas avéré. Il ne servait à rien d'alerter tout le Sanctuaire pour le moment.

Milo jeta un œil derrière lui. Camus maintenait la même cadence que lui et demeura aussi concentré et sérieux qu'à l'accoutumé. Le chevalier du Scorpion eut un léger sourire. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient en vie… Mais même si les chevaliers d'Or avait été ramené à la vie, des tensions s'étaient installées au Sanctuaire entre eux. Ils s'étaient divisés en trois groupes : ceux qui avaient cherché à attenter à la vie d'Athéna au commencement de la Guerre Sainte, ceux qui s'étaient dressés contre eux pour sauver la déesse et ceux qui ne voulaient pas se mêler à ces histoires. Camus et lui faisaient parti de la troisième catégorie. Bien que Milo avait eu du mal à pardonner à son ami, le temps avait eu raison de sa colère. De plus, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient apprentis.

Le temple d'Athéna leur fit face à présent. Le Verseau s'arrêta aux portes et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu t'entretiennes avec Athéna seul. C'est toi qui a reçu ce curieux présent. Je t'attendrai à l'extérieur.

Milo posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en le remerciant d'un signe de tête, puis passa l'imposante porte qui le séparait d'Athéna. Du fond de son cœur, il espérait se tromper…

* * *

Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini (un peu court). J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu !

Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le mettre en ligne car il est assez particulier

( **LEGER SPOIL** : on ne se centrera pas sur un des persos principaux de Saint Seiya qu'on connaît bien, donc j'essaie de faire de mon lieux pour m'approprier sa personnalité et le mettre en avant)

Allez, à plus ! ^^


	4. Ch 04 Au secours d'un ami cher

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 de "Que sa Justice soit faite !"**

 **C'est un chapitre un peu spécial dans lequel je présenterai un peu plus le personnage d'Elef (Ciel qu'il va me donner du fil retordre ! -.-")**

 **Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Au secours d'un ami cher**

* * *

 _Les Enfers… Un lieu où rien ne vit… Où aucune lumière ne brille… A la limite de leurs destins, la Mort vient recueillir les hommes dans ses bras glacés, les invitant à un voyage sans retour à travers les ténèbres._

 _Alors que la Guerre Sainte faisait rage, de valeureux chevaliers d'Athéna combattaient le Mal en ce moment même dans le palais d'Hadès, Giudecca. L'avenir du monde reposait sur les chevaliers de l'espoir mais l'un d'entre eux, frappé par l'infortune, vint rejoindre la longue file des âmes damnés…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Hé toi ! Reste dans le rang ! lança un des spectres d'Hadès qui gardait l'entrée de la Première Maison et qui surveillait les défunts en attente de procès.

Il poussa violemment un homme dans la ligne que formaient les morts. Orphée, qui avait fini parmi eux, vaincu par le spectre la Wyvern, serra les poings en assistant au spectacle. Les âmes étaient terrifiées et sanglotaient, l'attente était longue puisque plus aucun juge n'officiait et pour cause, Seiya et Shun avait terrassé l'intérimaire du véritable juge, Minos, qui lui œuvrait à la surface.

La file avança un peu, Orphée fit également un pas en baissant la tête, résigné. Il était condamné de toute façon… Autant accepter son destin. Il n'avait pas pu aider comme il l'avait voulu Seiya et Shun… Un jour, alors qu'il tenait compagnie à Eurydice, il avait pensé à se donner la mort, afin de rester près d'elle. Mais, il était un chevaliers d'Athéna, ce comportement était proscrit. Tout comme avoir une attache affective telle qu'une jeune fiancée. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'Orphée était considéré comme un électron libre : loin de renier sa déesse, il privilégiait d'abord le bien-être de sa bien-aimée. Cela lui avait longtemps été reproché par ses semblables, ce qui le contraint à passer un minimum de temps au Sanctuaire. Il avait toujours détesté leurs regards : déception… Colère… Envie… Le plus difficile à supporter avaient été celui du chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, Shura. Un homme épris de justice et d'une droiture sans faille… Son air inquisiteur et son jugement tranchant pouvaient mettre à nu bien des âmes… Et lorsque cet homme était désappointé, son expression seule suffisait à faire fléchir même les plus braves. Dans ce genre de situation, les mots sont inutiles tant tout ce qu'il pense est lisible dans ses yeux…

\- Hé ! Viens voir ! On a un larbin d'Athéna ! s'écria un spectre à un de ses compagnons.

Le chevalier de la Lyre fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux spectres s'approcher de lui, se doutant que les ennuis arrivaient. Tandis que la file bougea à nouveau, Orphée avança également en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir remarqué, en tentant de conserver un tant soit peu sa fierté.

Lorsqu'il fut proche de l'entrée de la Première Prison, un obstacle se dressa à ses pieds. Ne l'ayant pas aperçu, il perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber au sol, à quatre pattes.

\- Bah alors ! Les fameux chevaliers d'Athéna, c'est plus ce que c'était ! se moqua l'un des deux spectres.

Les deux soldats d'Hadès rirent bruyamment avant de se retirer plus loin dans la file.

Alors que le chevalier de la Lyre commença à se redresser en grimaçant, une main se tendit à lui comme pour proposer son aide. Lorsqu'il leva son regard vers son propriétaire, il écarquilla les yeux. Ces yeux améthyste… Il n'y en avait pas milles. Non ! Pas lui… Pourquoi… ? Alors… Il avait échoué ?

\- Elef, le reconnu-t-il en saisissant sa main. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de t'expliquer, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ignorais moi-même que tu te trouvais ici.

\- Bon allez ! Ca suffit la politesse ! Retournez dans le rang !

Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part ni de l'un ni de l'autre, visiblement trop occupé à discuter, le spectre commença à bouillonner. En s'approchant d'Elef, il lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule pour le mettre brutalement face à lui.

\- J'ai pas été assez clai…

Le jeune homme venait de planter par surprise son épée dans la poitrine du soldat d'Hadès qui, en lâchant prise, s'agenouilla avec une lenteur affolante au sol. Orphée resta stupéfait. Bien que les spectres étaient leurs ennemis, son ami venait d'attaquer mortellement avec beaucoup de sang-froid. Il savait son ami impulsif mais savait également sensible… D'où tirait-il cette expression effroyable ?

Le spectre agonisait, en tentant de s'accrocher encore au fragile fil de sa vie. Un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres :

\- Imbécile… Même si je meure… Ta sentence changera pas… On sait tous ce que t'as fait… Tu finiras au Cocyte… Comme tous ces… CHIENS D'ATHENA !

Elef retira d'un coup sec son épée et la rengaina doucement en regardant le spectre s'écrouler sans vie.

\- Depuis trop longtemps on me promet mille souffrances. Je n'ai pas peur des menaces.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? lança un autre spectre plus loin.

Orphée serra les dents. Le bruit allait en attirer d'autres ! En jetant un œil autour de lui, il remarqua que même les âmes des défunts avaient cessé d'avancer. Ils affichaient une expression de frayeur ace à cette scène.

\- On doit partir Orphée, l'interpela Elef.

\- Partir ? Comment ?

\- On trouvera un moyen.

\- Pas sans Eurydice !

\- Alors, trouvons-la et fichons le camp d'ici ! conclut l'homme aux yeux améthyste en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ils s'enfuirent donc tous les deux, une poignée de spectres à leurs trousses. Par chance, les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent sans difficulté à mettre de la distance entre eux et les spectres. Ils étaient trop lourds par rapport à eux.

Dans cette course effrénée, Orphée apprit à Elef qu'ils ne devraient pas rencontrer beaucoup de spectres car les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient déjà passé par là et qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde à abattre pour continuer. En entendant le nom de cette déesse, l'homme aux yeux améthystes grimaça. Un jour, il anéantira cette divinité capricieuse !

En remarquant l'expression de son ami, le chevalier de la Lyre se mordit la langue. Connaissant la rancœur qu'Elef pouvait ressentir à l'encontre des dieux, il aurait mieux fait de se taire…

C'est ainsi que le duo put se frayer facilement un chemin dans la vallée des ouragans noirs entre les rares spectres qu'ils rencontrèrent. La Deuxième Prison se dressait alors devant eux. Le chevalier de la Lyre fit un signe de tête à Elef pour lui assurer que les lieux étaient vides de maîtres. Ils s'y engouffrèrent.

En ressortant, l'homme aux yeux améthyste fut impressionné par ce qu'il vit. Un radieux jardin fleurit… Qui aurait cru qu'un tel lieu pourrait exister aux Enfers ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ait conçu, lui apprit Orphée. Ma bien-aimée est retenue là-bas, partiellement pétrifiée.

\- Allons-y.

.

.

.

Eurydice regardait le sol l'air pensif. Orphée et les autres chevaliers de Bronze étaient-ils parvenus jusqu'au palais d'Hadès ? Sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais. Elle soupira légèrement, son amant lui manquait mais elle avait fait le bon choix en l'ayant poussé à se battre pour Athéna, à faire briller de fierté le chevalier qu'il était.

En levant les yeux, elle vit deux ombres s'approcher d'elle à grande vitesse. Des spectres ? Elle ne craignait pas grand-chose mais, c'était étonnant de les voir par ici…

\- Eurydice ! On est venu te sortir de là ! Fit Orphée en se tenant devant elle.

La surprise de la jeune femme fut totale, ce qui n'échappa pas au chevalier de la Lyre, qui lui sourit. Alors qu'il tentait de la libérer de son entrave, elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Orphée ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu devrais être dans le palais d'Hadès avec Seiya et Shun en ce moment !

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais ils y sont et sont en train de l'affronter.

Enfin, du moins, l'espérait-il… Par Athéna ! L'un des leurs se révélait être Hadès ! Mieux valait mettre cette pensée de côté, pour l'heure, Eurydice était plus importante.

\- Orphée, tu as mainte fois essayé de me libérer, tu ne pourras pas y arriver !

\- Je peux le faire !

\- Orphée…

A force de tenter d'arracher la roche, les doigts du chevalier furent ensanglantés tant ses mains étaient couvertes d'égratignures et de coupures. Elef observait autour de lui pendant ce temps. Ils avaient semés les spectres, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils devaient faire vite. Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient une autre affaire sur les bras.

Il se retourna vers son ami et le regarda avec empathie aux prises avec la roche dont seule la volonté du désespoir le faisait persévérer. Machinalement, il sorti son épée noire de son fourreau. En contemplant la lame noire qui le reflétait, une idée lui vint.

\- Orphée ! J'ai peut-être une idée, laisse-moi essayer.

\- Tu es fou ?! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ton épée ?

\- Détends-toi, je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, Orphée. Eloigne-toi un peu.

Malgré la confiance qu'il plaçait en Elef, Orphée dû se faire violence pour s'écarter de sa bien-aimée. Il resta toutefois aux aguets. Avant de commencer, l'homme aux yeux d'améthyste voulut avoir l'accord d'Eurydice. Evidemment, elle était effrayé mais, s'il y avait une chance de quitter les Enfers, aussi risquée soit-elle, il fallait la saisir !

Elle acquiesça timidement, appréhendant la suite. Le jeune homme leva son poignet et le tourna du côté le plus sensible. Il plaça sa lame sur la peau fine qui abritait ses veines. D'un geste vif, il se fit saigner, suffisamment pour en recouvrir la lame. Puis, il s'arracha un bout de tissus pour s'en servir de bandage de fortune afin de faire cesser le saignement.

\- Tu es prête, Eurydice ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois alors qu'Orphée se tendit davantage.

La jeune femme hocha plus assurément la tête. Elle savait que son bien-aimé et lui étaient amis. Si Orphée lui faisait confiance, il en serait de même pour elle.

Elef planta la lame dans la roche, alors que le visage de son ami se figea dans une expression d'effroi, qui se désagrégea aussitôt. Il n'en restait au final plus qu'un amas de poussière et Eurydice libre de ses mouvements. La tentative avait réussi !

\- Comment c'est possible… ? souffla le chevalier de la Lyre.

\- Mon épée vient des Enfers. Elle peut accomplir des miracles en échange de mon sang.

\- Tu savais que ça allait fonctionner ? demanda Orphée en serrant sa tendre amie dans ses bras.

\- Non. J'ai juste tenté quelque chose. C'était quitte ou double.

\- T'aurais pu la tuer, Elef ! s'emporta le chevalier.

\- Elle est libre maintenant, on peut partir, fit l'homme aux yeux améthyste. Les défunts traversent le fleuve de l'Archéon quand ils arrivent en Enfers. On doit prendre le fleuve en sens inverse. De là, il doit y avoir une issue.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Comment t'expliques que les spectres débarquent chez les vivants si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Ils s'élancèrent alors tous les trois vers l'entrée des Enfers, portés par l'espoir de trouver une sortie.

.

.

.

Alors qu'ils avaient détourné la Première Maison, le trio arriva sur les rives de l'Archéon. Il n'y avait pas de barque bien entendu. Comment allaient-ils franchir ce fleuve en sens inverse ?

\- Orphée ! s'écria Eurydice en pointant dans la direction opposée.

Le nommé se retourna, suivi d'Elef. Un spectre visiblement plus puissant que les autres les observaient. Il était assis sur un rocher. Son surplis noir avait des ailes dans le dos. De longs cheveux gris descendaient dans son dos, des mèches venaient élégamment encadrer son visage aux yeux violets, légèrement grisés. Un sourire narquois venait s'ajouter à son air supérieur. Orphée recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Il l'avait reconnu : Minos du Griffon, de l'étoile de la noblesse, juge des Enfers, propriétaire de la Première Prison…

\- Tiens, tiens ? On essaye de s'enfuir ? railla-t-il. Vous avez pas vu l'écriteau ? « Vous qui arrivez en Enfers, abandonnez tout espoir »…

Il ricana. Elef et Orphée se regardèrent, Eurydice s'était reculé derrière son fiancé, terrifiée. Les deux amis s'étaient compris sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils allaient devoir affronter le spectre s'ils désiraient rejoindre la surface. Il n'était plus l'heure de réfléchir, mais d'agir. Minos ne leur laissera aucun répit. En ce qui concernait Orphée, il n'était plus le moment d'obéir à l'une des lois fondamentales de la chevalerie qui obligeait les chevaliers à s'affronter en duel. Les deux amis affronteront le Griffon, côte-à-côte… Comme au bon vieux temps.

Minos se redressa, prêt à en découdre et toujours avec cet agaçant sourire. Il était sûr de sa force.

Après un long moment durant lequel les adversaires se jaugeaient, Orphée décida d'ouvrir l'offensive en s'armant de sa lyre :

\- Rejoins le monde des rêve, _Death trip Serenade_ !

La mélodie dégagée par l'instrument vinrent jusqu'aux tympans du spectre. Le chevalier d'Argent le vit tituber ainsi que ses yeux se voiler. C'était étrange, un adversaire d'une telle envergure pouvait-il être aussi faible ?

Minos ne bougea pas. Orphée commença à croire qu'il avait gagné. Un rire sinistre raisonna. Le Griffon se redressa, très amusé :

\- Alors, c'est avec ça que tu voulais me tuer ?! Elle est bien bonne ! Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne valent plus un clou, on dirait ! Bon c'est vrai, ça m'a chatouillé ! Voit un peu ce qu'on appelle une attaque dans le milieu : _Cosmic Marionnetion_ !

Des fils de cosmos vinrent emprisonner les membres d'Orphée. Il tenta de se dégager mais les liens se resserrèrent durement. Il grimaça sous la douleur, un filet de sang se dégageant ça et là.

\- Ah… J'aime quand c'est moi qui mène la danse… Tu aimes la musique, Orphée ? Aimeras-tu… danser ?

Alors que Minos s'apprêtait à briser une des jambes du chevalier de la Lyre, Elef réagit au quart de tour. Il s'entailla le bras, laissant un peu de sang couler. Et, d'un mouvement vif de sa lame projetant des gouttelettes rouges, fit :

\- _Athanatoï_ …

Le temps se figea pour le juge, clairement pris au dépourvu compte tenue des yeux ronds qu'il affichait. Elef savait qu'il disposerait de peu de temps pour agir. Il s'élança en courant vers Minos, monta sur le rocher avec agilité, et vint lui assener un coup d'épée sur l'épaule du juge. Suffisamment fort pour que la blessure l'empêche de se servir de son bras.

Le temps reprit son cours immédiatement après le choc, le spectre hurla de douleur. Eurydice s'était bouchée les oreilles et avaient fermé les yeux. Elle n'était pas habituée à tout ce sang et toute cette violence. Orphée, lui, fut libéré de son entrave.

\- CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! gronda le juge en fixant Elef de ses yeux courroucés. JE JURE QUE JAMAIS TU NE CONNAITRAS DE PAIX !

D'un mouvement brusque de son autre bras, Minos le fit tomber du rocher. L'homme aux yeux améthystes, bien qu'agile, n'avait pas les réflexes d'un chevalier et tomba donc douloureusement sur le flanc.

\- Elef ! s'écria Orphée. _Stringer Fine_ !

Des cordes de cosmos tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs emprisonnèrent le juge, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Le chevalier à la lyre jeta un coup d'œil à son ami au sol et fut soulagé de le voir se redresser. Contrairement à lui, Elef n'était pas protégé par aucun cosmos et était donc aussi vulnérable qu'Eurydice, bien que lui sache se défendre. Une question vint à son esprit à cet instant, comment avait-il fait pour terrasser Thanatos, qui était un dieu, dans ce cas ?

Elef fit un signe de tête pour assurer qu'il allait bien. Il remonta à nouveau sur le rocher alors que l'attaque d'Orphée commençait à s'estomper. Il alla pour lui planter son épée dans la poitrine, lorsque Minos attrapa la lame à pleine main.

\- Sale humain prétentieux… Comment oses-tu te dresser devant moi ?!

\- Tu représentes tout ce que je peux mépriser… Toi, qui ne te soucis d'aucune vie, d'aucun destin que tu brises… Comment peux-tu te regarder en face ?!

\- Hoho ! C'est qu'on essaye de me faire la leçon en plus ! Seul mon seigneur, Hadès, peut…

\- Qu'il meure ! Lui, et tous les autres dieux !

Elef parvint à dégager son épée, sous l'effarement du juge.

\- Les hommes ne seront plus vos pantins !

Il planta enfin son épée dans le ventre du juge, qui se rattrapa aux épaules du jeune homme. Du sang coula de sa bouche. Minos tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Sois maudit… Les Enfers… te paraîtront bien douces… comparé au sort qui t'attends !

Elef retira silencieusement sa lame et la rangea. Le juge s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé. Orphée regarda son ami, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Au même instant, la barque de Charon arriva.

\- Voilà enfin notre embarcation, fit Elef en sortant sa lame sous les yeux horrifiés d'Eurydice et l'inquiétude du chevalier de la Lyre.

.

.

.

Orphée se réveilla en sursaut. Il releva la tête en haletant et regarda autour de lui. Elef dormait encore sur le lit. En regagnant une respiration plus normale, il se rendit compte qu'il était encore assit, accoudé à la fenêtre.

\- On dirait bien que je me suis assoupi, soupira-t-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rêve à nouveau des Enfers ? C'était fini. Eurydice était en sécurité, lui-même a pu s'enfuir. Il avait laissé la jeune femme dans un petit village qu'il connaissait bien. Elle avait voulu le retenir près d'elle mais Orphée lui promit de revenir vers elle dès qu'Elef aura trouvé la paix.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Il l'observa un instant. Son visage était si serein et paisible. Il semblait tellement innocent… C'était difficile à croire qu'il défiait les dieux et cherchait à les terrasser. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, libérer les hommes du joug des dieux afin qu'ils reprennent leurs vies en main était l'un des souhaits les plus chers de son ami. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu croire qu'il se prenait pour un justicier. Non. Il n'en était rien. Nombreux étaient ceux qui ont déjà souffert des dieux, mais Elef était le premier qu'il connaissait qui tentait de changer réellement les choses. Il ne faisait pas que s'agiter et répandre aléatoirement le sang. Cet homme avait des valeurs. Il aimait sa liberté et sa famille, qui n'est plus. Elef lui avait déjà parlé de sa sœur jumelle, Misia, et qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. Elle avait été sacrifiée à un dieu en vue d'obtenir ses faveurs. Dans les temps anciens, ce genre de choses étaient communs, en temps de guerre. Mais aujourd'hui, ces sacrifices étaient désuets. Elef n'avait jamais su qui était le coupable, et dans le doute, s'était retourné contre la famille royale d'Arcadia. C'était une petite principauté grecque, logée dans les montagnes, qui vivait en parfaite autarcie.

Elef se retourna dans le lit en fronçant les sourcils et se gratta le nez du revers de sa main, toujours profondément endormi. Orphée sourit doucement. Mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement et il fronça les sourcils. Il affichait un air déterminé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sombrer dans les ténèbres de son cœur. En tant que chevalier d'Athéna, il devait protéger l'amour et la justice. En tant qu'ami, il devait guider les siens vers un monde de lumière. Oui, il le jurait. Il protègera Elef de ses ténèbres… Quoi qu'il en coûtera… !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Le chapitre est clos !**

 **La suite prochainement ! Avec de l'action, de l'héroïsme et... du suspens !**

 **Allez ! A bientôt !**


	5. Ch 05 Terreur nocturne

**Salut tous le monde !**

 **Je me permets de revenir sur deux points fondamentaux dont j'ai oublié de parler lors du précédent chapitre ! (Honte sur moi)**

 **1\. Les spectres d'Hadès peuvent mourir (à l'exception des 3 Juges des Enfers). Je conserve cette logique propre à Saint Seiya, puisqu'on a déjà vu Seiya et les autres les affronter et que les spectres ont été vaincu. (Autrement, ils auraient été complètement pétés et quasi-immortels, donc pas intéressant puisque Athéna aurait automatiquement perdu.**

 **2\. Elef dit "Athanatoï". Dans Moira, il prononçait déjà ce mot (donc j'ai rien inventé à ce sujet, même pas les effets... Sauf pour un principe !) "Athanatoï" voudrait dire "Immortel", ce pouvoir permet de figer le temps quelques instants avec un peu de sang. Voilà pour ce qui est dans Moira. Concernant le principe que j'ai mis en place : le pouvoir d'Elef permet de prendre l'avantage sur un chevalier, pendant un bref instant. Toutefois, même sans ça, l'épée peut pourfendre une armure (étant donné que c'est l'épée des Enfers). Mais pour renforcer son arme, il a besoin de sang. En gros, plus la lame sera imbibée de sang (celui d'Elef car un contrat le liait à Thanatos, et l'épée est la preuve de ce contrat), plus l'épée sera dévastatrice (elle peut être capable de pourfendre une armure d'or comme une motte de beurre si la lame est gorgée de sang). Vous me direz que c'est pété, qu'il triche etc... MAIS ! Mais Elef sera d'autant plus vulnérable et le moindre coup est fatal dans ce genre de cas !**

 **Voilà pour les petites explications. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Terreur nocturne**

* * *

Ikki avait emmené Shun loin du Sanctuaire et de tout ce qui s'apparentait plus ou moins à la Chevalerie. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte plus tôt que son petit frère avait été l'hôte d'Hadès. Pandore lui avait effacé la mémoire lorsqu'elle avait croisé leur route alors qu'ils étaient enfant. Mais, en tant que grand frère et chevalier d'Athéna… Il aurait dû déceler ce problème… Shun parlait peu de ce qu'il avait vécu sous l'influence du dieu des Enfers. Chaque fois que ses amis où son frère abordaient le sujet, il éludait les questions et affichait un sourire forcé pour que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui. Bien que ce sourire suffise à charmer les autres pour les détourner, Ikki n'était pas dupe : Shun vivait mal d'avoir été le réceptacle du seigneur des Enfers. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait emmené son frère avec lui en lui faisant prendre des vacances forcées. Ils avaient élu domicile pour un temps dans un petit village rural d'Argentine. Les deux frères aidaient la population dans les tâches agricoles en échange de leur hospitalité. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ici et Shun semblait reprendre des couleurs. Secrètement, Ikki espérait rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de le perdre que le jour où son jeune frère fut possédé, et qu'il voulait se suicider en emportant Hadès avec lui… Mais, cette crainte, il ne laissera le laissera jamais la voir… Il était son grand frère et son devoir, en tant que tel, était de veiller sur lui. Pas l'inverse ! Il ne laissera plus personne faire du mal à ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Il s'en fit une promesse solennelle.

Le soleil de la fin de journée se couchait lentement et affichait de magnifiques couleurs rouge et orange dans le ciel. Les deux frères étaient logés chez un vieux fermier du nom de Pedro. Ce vieil homme avait perdu sa femme quelques années auparavant et ses enfants, devenus grands, avaient rejoint les grandes villes d'Argentine. C'est avec bienveillance et d'une grande générosité qu'il avait accueilli les chevaliers d'Athéna sous son toit et s'était porté garant d'eux durant leur séjour.

Après le repas du soir, Pedro partit se coucher tandis que Shun et Ikki partirent regagner les chambres qui leur avaient été prêté. Le chevalier du Phénix avait accompagné son frère jusque dans la chambre. Jugeant la température ambiante trop chaude, il était parti ouvrir la fenêtre. Le ciel étoilé était très dégagé. Ikki détourna son regard et força son frère à se coucher, puis le couvrit avec une couverture Il entendit Shun rire doucement :

\- Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça…

\- Tais-toi et dors. On a une dure journée demain !

\- D'accord.

Ikki s'apprêtait à partir de la chambre alors que son frère se tourna dans son lit. Il se retourna vers lui, les bras sur sa taille. Shun le regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Grand frère, je sais pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici et pourquoi tu prends soin de moi. Je voulais te dire merci. Ça me fait plaisir qu'on ne soit que tous les deux, pour une fois. Depuis combien de temps déjà on ne s'est pas consacré de temps ? Entre les entraînements qu'on a dû suivre, le Sanctuaire, Athéna, la possession d'Hilda à Asgard, Poséidon et ses marinas, Hadès…

Il se tut à cet instant et tourna le dos au chevalier du Phénix. Ikki vit son jeune frère légèrement trembler dans le lit. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Shun, dit-il en posant une main réconfortant sur le sommet de sa tête. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'était pas toi.

\- Je vais bien, grand frère. Je… Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué de tout ça. Mais on est des chevaliers d'Athéna, pas vrai ? On ne peut pas abandonner… Trop de gens compte sur nous.

\- Tu pleures.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux tromper Seiya très facilement, induire en erreur Hyôgâ et même Shiryu, qui est le plus malin des trois. Mais, moi, tu ne m'auras comme ça. Je suis ton frère, et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

Shun se releva avec des yeux embués de larmes. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait tant de fois tenté de faire semblant pour n'inquiéter personne. Il avait vraiment pensé que cela avait fonctionné, mais son frère le connaissait mieux que quiconque…

\- Grand-frère… Vraiment... Je suis sûr que ça va passer… sanglota Shun en forçant un sourire. Tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi, demain sera une dure journée. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ajouta-t-il en se recouchant en tournant à nouveau le dos à son frère et en rabattant la couverture sur lui.

\- Shun…

Ikki se redressa. Son petit frère l'inquiétait mais, s'il ne désirait pas discuter, il n'allait pas le forcer. Il se savait pas très doué pour remonter le moral, préférant largement répéter qu'ils étaient des hommes et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre de faiblesse. Mais en réalité, c'était surtout qu'il ne trouvait jamais les mots qu'il fallait et que cela l'embarrassait. Alors, il préférait jouer les durs.

Le chevalier du Phénix posa une dernière fois sa main sur le sommet de la tête de Shun et l'ébouriffa doucement. Il voulait vraiment que son petit frère s'ouvre à lui. Ils s'étais toujours tout dit, mais depuis les Enfers, Shun s'était muré dans le silence.

Ikki soupira et se leva. Il passa par la porte et accorda un dernier regard à son petit frère, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma doucement la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos…

.

.

.

 _« …_

 _Je veux que la nuit s'achève,_

 _Je souhaite la fin de ce cauchemar._

 _Je veux que la nuit s'achève,_

 _La mort sera le prix de la justice._

 _Je veux que la nuit s'achève,_

 _Qu'un sang divin souille son étendard._

 _Je veux que la nuit s'achève,_

 _Que ma sentence soit salvatrice…. »_

Shun se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Sa respiration saccadée fut le seul son qu'il entendit dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Qui avait bien pu chanter ? Il avait entendu cette voix comme si elle avait été tout près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il frissonna en repensant à ces mots. Cette voix… était tellement… furieuse… Le chevalier d'Andromède était sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé. C'était comme si les mots c'étaient directement adressé à son cosmos…

Il jeta un œil dehors, la nuit était encore bien noire. Par acquis de conscience, il partit fermer la fenêtre. C'était parfaitement ridicule mais il ne pouvait empêcher son angoisse de croître. Il retourna dans son lit, tenta de se calmer et referma les yeux. Le sommeil vint de nouveau le cueillir.

Alors que son esprit semblait flotter dans les méandres obscurs des rêves. La même voix retentit :

 _« Enterrons son orgueil !_

 _Enterrons son orgueil !_

 _Enterrons son orgueil !_

 _Enterrons son orgueil ! »_

Shun ne se réveilla pas mais bougea dans son lit, les sourcils froncés. Inconsciemment, il tentait d'ignorer la voix.

 _« Qu'elle paye !_

 _Qu'elle paye ! »_

La voix était encore plus fâchée. Le ton était tranchant comme une lame. Le cosmos d'Andromède semblait cisaillé. Il voulut se réveiller mais son corps refusait de bouger. Une étrange chaleur commença à le gagner.

 _«… La justice… par le sang… !_

 _Déesse immonde…»_

Tout à coup, Shun perçut des éclats de lumière à travers son sommeil agité. Son esprit dérivait vers un rêve mouvementé. Des images vinrent le transpercer.

 _« Pardonne-moi, Elef. Quelqu'un doit se sacrifier… » murmura une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avec quelques mèches violettes, aux abords d'un temple assaillit par des soldats._

 _« Pourquoi… ?! » sanglota un homme en serrant une cape mauve dans ses bras. « Hahahaha… Alors, t'es-tu habitué à l'horrible sensation d'être seul ? » se moqua une voix grave et glacée._

 _« Si vous avez le courage d'empoigner une épée, suivez-moi ! » fit un homme aux yeux améthystes en faisant face à des hommes qu'il venait de libérer de leur entrave._

 _« Améthystos ! Tu es l'un des nôtres, pourquoi aides-tu les Barbares ? » fit une voix masculine dont on devinait une certaine prestance. « Qu'est-ce que cette terre m'a offerte ? Rien ! On m'a enlevé tout ceux que j'aimais ! » fut la réponse du jeune homme muni d'une épée noire._

 _« Moira… Est-ce le monde que tu souhaitais ?! » menaça de son épée un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et à quelques mèches violettes._

 _« Athéna… ATHENA PAIERA… ! » hurla de rage l'homme, dont les yeux améthystes versaient des larmes furieuses, comme un animal blessé alors que lui-même était ensanglanté et qu'il marchait en claudiquant._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Shun… Shun !

Le chevalier d'Andromède hurla, ses yeux clos baignant de larmes, alors qu'on le secouait.

\- Réveille-toi ! Shun !

Un claque retentit. Andromède se réveilla subitement et posa une main tremblante sur la chaleur cuisante de sa joue.

\- Grand-frère… !

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda le vieux Pedro qui avait accouru peu après Ikki et qui lui proposait un verre d'eau.

\- Ce n'est rien… Juste un cauchemar, répondit-il en acceptant le breuvage. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

\- Tu veux en discuter ? s'enquit le fermier.

\- Non, c'était plutôt stupide…

\- C'est rare qu'un rêve stupide mette quelqu'un dans un état pareil, Shun.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas en parler ce soir. Peut-être demain…

\- Shun, commença son grand-frère.

Il fut couper par le fermier qui posa une main sur son bras indiquant implicitement qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Ikki remit correctement la couverture sur son jeune frère alors que Pedro quittait la pièce. Le Phénix se pencha vers son frère.

\- J'attendrais des explications demain, chuchota-t-il. Tu as parlé d'Athéna dans ton rêve.

Andromède acquiesça doucement et attendit que son frère quitte la chambre avant de se rendormir. Qui était Améthystos ? Qui était Elef ? Qui était Moira ? Et pourquoi Athéna ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait ressenti tant de rancœur et de tristesse dans ce rêve…

.

.

.

Marine termina de taper sur un clou pour terminer de faire tenir la charpente sur une petite partie de l'arène du Sanctuaire. D'autres chevaliers et gardes appliquaient du ciment ou remplaçaient les pierres endommagées. Reconstruire le Sanctuaire était une tâche difficile tant la Guerre Sainte avait eue un grand impact. Certains étaient déjà à bout de nerfs et désespéraient que les lieux ne fussent pas finis d'être restaurés. L'autre jour, une bagarre avait failli éclater entre un garde et le chevalier de la Licorne, Jabu. Ce dernier était un bon chef de chantier, si on pouvait nommer ainsi la fonction qu'il s'était octroyé. Le garde était épuisé et Jabu en demandait toujours plus. C'est Mû qui avait calmé tout ce petit monde avant que les esprits échauffés n'en viennent aux mains. Le chevalier du Bélier avait toujours été d'un calme olympiens. Son flegme légendaire était bien ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment…. Sans compter qu'une autre effervescence commençait à gagner les troupes. Athéna avait annoncé vouloir proclamer un nouveau Grand Pope, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore décidée sur le candidat parfait.

Le chevalier de l'aigle se pencha pour porter d'autres planches de bois qui serviraient à consolider un autre endroit de l'arène. En se relevant, elle n'avait pas noté la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos et failli le percuter. Ce dernier bloqua les planches avant que le moindre mal ne lui soit fait. Étonnée par la résistance de son fardeau, elle se retourna.

\- Aiolia ?! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton temple ?

\- J'avais envie de voir où en était les réparations. Besoin d'aide ?

Marine allait protester alors que le chevalier du Lion portait d'autres planches ainsi que le seau qui contenait des clous. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et fit signe à Aiolia de la suivre.

En arrivant à destination, ils lâchèrent tous les deux leurs planches.

\- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, même si tu as déjà dû l'entendre des centaines de fois.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est aussi à vous qu'on doit cette paix. Vous vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en Enfers, lui dit-elle. Je dirais même que, déjà que les chevaliers d'Ors les fascinaient, vous êtes devenus de vraies légendes vivantes pour les jeunes recrues, taquina-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu sais… On a pas fait grand-chose… C'était surtout Seiya et les autres… bafouilla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour camoufler sa gêne.

\- Aurais-je fait rougir le grand et fier chevalier du Lion ?

Ils rirent tous les deux… Jusqu'à ce qu'un silence pesant et embarrassant s'imposa entre eux. Marine retourna à son travail en plaçant les planches sur un mur et en les clouant, afin de se débarrasser de cette gêne inhabituelle. Aiolia se racla la gorge avant de reprendre en détournant les yeux du chevalier de l'Aigle :

\- Au fait, je comptais recommander Seiya auprès d'Athéna pour qu'il devienne le nouveau chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Comme il s'agit de ton élève, je voulais te mettre au courant.

\- Je pense que ce serait un bon choix, répondit simplement Marine sans se retourner.

Voyant que la jeune femme était occupée, le Lion crut la gêner par sa présence et lui indiqua qu'il allait voir les autres qui s'acharnaient à la restauration du Sanctuaire.

En entendant les pas s'éloigner, Marine soupira de soulagement. Que venait-il de se passer ? Leur conversation était tout à fait anodine… Qu'était cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie dans sa poitrine ? Elle se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se distraire, elle avait du pain sur la planche.

Dans le temple d'Athéna, Saori était assise sur son trône, son sceptre à la main. Son air semblait grave. Deux chevaliers d'Or était debout, se tenant parfaitement droit : Shaka à sa gauche et Saga à sa droite. Après ce que Milo lui avait rapporté, elle ne pouvait pas exclure le fait que le monde puisse encore être en danger. Elle avait depuis longtemps fait le serment de le protéger mais, là c'était différent. Elle était directement menacée. Ainsi avait-elle convoqué des chevaliers d'Argent pour enquêter sur l'auteur de la lettre mais également déterminer qui pouvait en tirer les ficelles. Le Scorpion avait été formel. L'auteur de la lettre ne pouvait pas avoir agit en solitaire, pas de la façon dont son indic avait été tué. De plus, un nom ressortait souvent sur la lettre : Améthystos… Qui était cet homme ? Que voulait-il ?

\- Athéna, il semble que les chevaliers d'Argent soient arrivés, l'interpella Shaka en tournant sa tête vers elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient quatre : Argol de Persée, Capella du Cocher, Shaina du Serpentaire et Sirius du Chien Géant. Tous les quatre s'agenouillèrent face à leur déesse, en attente d'instructions.

\- Comme vous le savez, Athéna a une mission à vous confier, fit Saga. Bien que les réparations du Sanctuaire soit urgentes, notre déesse a reçu une lettre de menace et un présent en guise d'intimidation.

\- Vous devez donc enquêter sur le coupable mais également sur cet étrange individu répondant au nom d'Améthystos, poursuivit Shaka. Vous devrez vous répartir. L'un de vous partira immédiatement en Afrique du Nord, c'est ici que l'un des indics du chevalier du Scorpion a été tué.

\- Je m'en charge, déclara Shaina en se relevant et en portant son poing du côté gauche de sa poitrine.

\- Est-il nécessaire de faire revenir les chevaliers de Bronze ? s'enquit Argol.

\- Si la menace est effective, oui. répondit le chevalier de la Vierge. Toutefois, ne prenez aucun risque. Dans le doute, ramenez-les ici.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je m'en charge. Savons-nous où ils sont ?

\- Seiya est au Japon, Shiryu en Chine et Hyôga en Sibérie, l'informa Saga. En revanche, nous ignorons où sont Ikki et Shun.

\- Je ramènerai au moins ces trois-là.

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Capella. Personne ne surveille le continent Américain ? Je me propose pour cette tâche.

\- Parfait. Et toi, Sirius ?

Le chevalier du Chien Géant était resté silencieux tout le long de l'échange. Améthystos lui disait quelque chose… Sans doute devrait-il le signaler mais, n'étant pas certain, il se ravisa.

\- Sirius ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune déesse.

\- Ce n'est rien, Athéna. J'étais simplement dans mes pensées. Je souhaiterais fouiller l'Europe Centrale.

\- Maintenant que vous savez où aller, partez sans plus tarder avec quelques gardes du Sanctuaire. Ne revenez pas sans avoir accompli votre mission ! ordonna Saga alors que Shaka avait froncé les sourcils à son encontre.

\- Chevaliers, dit Athéna en se levant. Soyez prudents. Je prierai pour vous.

Les chevaliers d'Argent se retirèrent en saluant leur déesse. Saori quitta également les lieux afin de rejoindre l'imposante statue d'Athéna, cachée derrière le temple du Grand Pope.

Saga s'apprêta également à quitter les lieux pour rejoindre son temple, lorsqu'il fut retenu par Shaka.

\- Tu as fait preuve d'autorité à l'instant, fit-il d'une voix calme et posée comme à l'accoutumée.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir de chevalier d'Or, Shaka. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

\- Surveille tes arrières. Tu n'es plus Grand Pope. Evite de t'imposer autant à l'avenir.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- C'est un conseil. Nombreux sont ceux qui n'ont pas pardonné tes écarts de conduite.

\- Je suppose que tu fais partie de ceux-là, je me trompe ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

Le chevalier de la Vierge le dépassa et disparu derrière l'immense porte du temple. Le chevalier des Gémeaux serra les dents. Il n'y avait pas de Grand Pope ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un ordonne fermement aux côtés d'Athéna !

Il se mit en marche pour rejoindre son temple, tout en se rappelant qu'il devra subir le regard courroucé du félin qui gardait le cinquième temple…

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite mais je sais pas trop où donner de la tête pour l'instant. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'élaboration ! (Et quelques projets pour certains persos en plus !)**

 **Allez ! Je vous dis à la prochaine fois !^^**


	6. Petite info importante !

**Bonjour à tous !**

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté pour la suite de la fic **_« Que sa Justice soit faite ! »_**. Je compte la mettre **en pause**.

N'ayez crainte, ce n'est ni par manque de temps, d'idées ou juste parce que ça ne me plaît plus (bien au contraire !), mais j'ai traversé une période douloureuse (problème personnel) alors que j'écrivais gentiment la suite (pour être exact, il y a deux chapitres en attentes). L'ennui, c'est que je dois les relire et le passer à ma correctrice personnelle (ma grande sœur 3) et je n'ai pas le cœur à le faire en ce moment (la tragédie s'est passée durant l'écriture du chapitre suivant, et le relire risque de raviver tout ça).

Bref, je préfère mettre la fic en pause pendant quelques temps, histoire que ça passe et que je vous offre des chapitres dignes de ce nom ! (pas un truc fait à l'arrache car l'entrain n'y est pas).

Voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Toutefois, je tenais à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire (j'étais loin de penser que ça pourrait susciter de l'intérêt étant donné que l'univers très connu de ** _Saint Seiya_** est mélangé à un autre univers très méconnu). Je tacherai donc d'écrire des chapitres encore meilleurs parce que vous le méritez amplement. Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de lire cette fic et, rassurez-vous, vous aurez bien deux chapitres au moins lorsque je réactiverai l'histoire !

 _ **PS :** Pour ceux qui suivent ma deuxième fic sur **Viewfinder** , je vais la reprendre car ça fait extrêmement longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de suite et que je suis plus encline à la poursuivre que celle-ci (pas de problème point de vue personnelle ou cours). Par ailleurs, j'attends mes résultats pour cette année, je vous en ferai part dans le **chapitre 3** de **« Secret »** ! Soyez au rendez-vous !_


End file.
